The present invention relates to film sleeving, and more particularly to a multi-functional film sleever machine which can cut a roll of film to a plurality of film strips with predetermined length and pack the film with film wearing bags automatically. The film sleever machine is easy to operate and can pack the film rapidly and accurately without damaging the film and staining the film with fingerprints.
After developing a roll of film, the roll of film generally is cut to a plurality of film strips with predetermined length for packing with a film wearing bag for protection. As shown in FIG. 1, the film wearing bag 10 has an opened side 11 and is divided into several film chamber units 12, so that the film strips can be inserted into the film chamber units 12 through the opened side 11 respectively so as to avoid any staining or damaging of the film.
A conventional semi-automatic film packing tool 20, as shown in FIG. 2, is used to save the labor for packing the film. A roll of film wearing bag material 100 is pivotally mounted on the film packing tool 20 by a sleeving mounting spool assembly 21. The conventional film packing tool 20 merely provides a motor to drive a film driving roller (not shown in Figure) to rotate for driving the film wearing bag material 100 to deliver between the film driving roller and a pair of pressure rollers 22. However, the operator of the conventional film packing tool 20 still has to feed the roll of film by hand to insert into the respective film chamber unit 12 of the film wearing bag material 100 and cut the film by means of a film cutter 23 manually. Moreover, after the roll of film is cut into the plurality of film strips to insert into the respective film chamber units 12, the operator has to operate a rotary sleeving cutter 24 to cut off the portion of film wearing bag material 100 which is worn with the film strips manually. Accordingly, the conventional film packing tool 20, in fact, is only an automatic film wearing bag delivery tool and the operator still has to busy in operating the feeding of film, the cutting of film and the cutting of film wearing bag.
Besides, the conventional film packing tool 20 still has plenty of unsolved drawbacks as follows:
(1) The conventional film packing tool 20 does not provide any supporting frame to mount the parts such as the driving shaft of the film wearing bag driving roller, therefore constructional error may easily occurred that will affect the concentricity of the driving shaft and cause operating noise. PA1 (2) The feeding of the roll of film is assisted and guided by a pressure wheel 25. However, the pressure wheel is longitudinally rolling on the film surface that may leave unrecoverable tracks thereon. PA1 (3) Since the conventional film packing tool 20 requires the operator to cut the film manually, the operator has to carefully aim the film cutter 23 at the interval between two film units. It is time consuming and will decrease the efficiency. In fact, the operator's eyes will feel tiredness after a certain operating time. Sometimes, the operator may mistakenly cut on the film unit. PA1 (4) The conventional film packing tool 20 is designed for film having a width of 35 mm. For No. 110 film, its width is 16 mm, so that when the No. 110 film is fed to the conventional film packing tool 20, the No. 110 film can not be well guided and may swing left and right. It may render the feeding of the No. 110 film difficult. PA1 (5) The conventional film packing tool 20 requires the operator to remove the residual film tail manually. PA1 (6) The delivering of the film wearing bag material 100 of the conventional film packing tool 20 is controlled by a photo sensor blocking device 26. In order to equip with the photo sensor blocking device 26, as shown in FIG. 1, the film wearing bag material 100 must be printed with a plurality of blocking color signs 13 on the intervals between each two film chamber units 12 respectively, so that when the photo sensor blocking device 26 detects each blocking color sign 13, the driving roller will stop. Of course, it is a way to control the feeding stroke of the film wearing bag material 100, but all the film wearing bag material 100 must be made to have such blocking color signs printed thereon, that may increase the manufacturing steps and cost of the film wearing bag material 100. Since the blocking color signs must be accurately printed on the intervals between those film chamber units 12 with a predetermined darkness, generally about 23% to 28% of the film wearing bag material 100 will be printed with lightened color or misprinted on the film chamber units 12. PA1 a housing having a top wearing platform and a front delivery opening provided thereon; PA1 a front and a rear supporting frame affixed in the housing; PA1 a sleeving mounting spool assembly having a mounting spool pivotally mounted on the housing for rotatably supporting a roll of film wearing bag material which has a predetermined number of film wearing sleeves transversely and continuously connected with each other; PA1 a wearing bag delivery device which comprises a driving shaft pivotally mounted transversely on the rear supporting frame and a rolling shaft rotatably mounted in parallel and above the driving shaft; PA1 a first stepper motor mounted on the rear supporting frame for driving the driving shaft to rotate for a predetermined number of revolution, so that the rotating driving shaft drives the film wearing bag material to longitudinally feed between the driving shaft and the rolling shaft and deliver to the wearing platform of the housing, wherein the first stepper motor is controlled by a controlling system to drive the driving shaft to feed forward one film wearing sleeve per each forward activation of the first stepper motor; PA1 a sleeving guide installed on a side of the wearing platform for spreading an opened side of the film wearing bag material; PA1 a film delivery guiding assembly installed on the housing for guiding a roll of film, which has a predetermined number of continuous film units, to be delivered to the wearing platform of the housing; PA1 a film feeding device which comprises a film driving wheel pivotally mounted on a lateral side of the front supporting frame and a pressure wheel rotatably mounted on the film delivery guiding assembly and above the film driving wheel, wherein the pressure wheel is propped against the film driving wheel; PA1 a second stepper motor mounted on the front supporting frame for driving the film driving wheel to rotate for a predetermined number of revolution, so that, per each forward activation of the second stepper motor, the rotating film driving wheel drives a predetermined number of film units to feed between the film driving wheel and the pressure wheel and insert into a corresponding film wearing sleeve of the film wearing bag material, which is delivered from the sleeving mounting spool assembly to locate on the wearing platform, through the spread opened side thereof, wherein the second stepper motor is also controlled by the controlling system to drive the film driving wheel to feed forward a predetermined number of film units per each forward activation of the second stepper motor; PA1 a film cutter device mounted on the housing for cutting off the film units which are worn within the corresponding film wearing sleeve on the wearing platform from the roll of film; and PA1 a sleeve cutter device mounted transversely on the front supporting frame in the housing for cutting off a predetermined number of film wearing sleeves which worn with film units therein front the roll of film wearing bag material.